


[VID] paint it black

by Kaellig Fanvids (Kaellig)



Category: Altered Carbon (TV)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Discord One-Song Challenge, Drama, Embedded Video, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids, Gen, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, split personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig%20Fanvids
Summary: "Do you miss her? Woman you once were, who you no longer remember?" // "Ты скучаешь по ней? По той женщине, которой была прежде, но которую больше не помнишь?"
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Force and Strength 2020, Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	[VID] paint it black

**Author's Note:**

> song: Ciara — Paint It, Black  
>   
> есть подключаемые русские субтитры


End file.
